theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerasmun Collective
Background The Nerasmun Collective is a world-wide organization of wizards, warlocks, sorcerers, and others involved in arcane magic. In Alivast they regulate magical items and arcane spellcasting in general. They also provide education to many aspiring spellcasters. They sell and trade scrolls and potions and oversee testing and licensing to allow individuals to sell their own magical creations. The Collective is responsible for cataloging unusual magic items and keeping unsafe items out of the city. They maintain the magical checkpoints at the gates that detect the kinds of items that enter the city. After The Silver King slayed the white dragon sent by the Dragon Cult, the body was taken into the custody of the Collective and dissected. Guildhall The Nerasmun Collective's Alivast branch runs out of a monolithic, extravagant tower that's built into the outer wall of the city. It's noted to be larger than Abacus' tower and easily visible from many corners of the city. The interior of the tower is lavishly decorated with solid oak desks, brass banisters, velvet-carpeted stairs and ioun lights that dance across the ceiling. Despite this ornate appearance, it carries a busy, office-like atmosphere with apprentices and familiars constantly rushing about carrying things like letters and boxes of magic items. Above the lower office space is the Study Quarters, which also houses a shop that dispenses rare and powerful magical components that can only be purchased with the proper license. The higher up the tower one goes, the fewer staff can be found and the more powerful the magic-users become. At the highest point of the tower is a vase-filled hallways that leads to a solid slab of red-stained oak slab set in a door frame and embellished with curtains on both sides. This "door" is in truth a portal to Edward Enrobso's private collection in the Shadow Realm, and it can only be opened by the creatures that reside in his shadow. Notable Individuals * Edward Enrobso - Collective's council representative * Kay - educated by the Collective * "Dragonweeb" - A dragon enthusiast who works at the Nerasmun Collective's tower in Alivast. He was delighted to see Tarusk when The Unexpectables were visiting, but was disappointed when they didn't stop to let him interact with the baby dragon. * Unnamed Storm Sorcerer - This individual was seen in the tower reading a book, doing coin tricks, and emitting static from their body. * It can be assumed that the majority of arcane casters in Alivast are associated with the Collective in some way, though there are exceptions. Trivia * The largest guild of the Nerasmun Collective is in Tristella Court * In the world of Alivast, wizards tend to garner the most respect and are the most common of the arcane magic users, warlocks are generally viewed with distrust, and acceptance of sorcerers depends more on culture and the source of their power. * Willow is working on getting her license to sell scrolls and potions and has been trading some with the Collective already. Category:Groups